1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film light emitting diode (LED) and, more particularly, to a thin-film LED with p and n contacts electrically isolated from the substrate.
2. Background
LEDs have been developed for many years and have been widely used in various light applications. As LEDs are light-weight, consume less energy, and have a good electrical power to light conversion efficiency, they have been used to replace conventional light sources, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent light sources. However, there is still a need in the art to improve the performance characteristics of LEDs.